Breaking to Freedom:new writer
by KakashiLuvR
Summary: i'm continueing this story for fourteenth guardian.hope you all like.review please
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hello all, I hope I don't totally screw up this story. Tell me if I should change anything or add something. And sorry the update came so late ive been extremely busy with school and home and im just getting over being pretty sick.give me a couple reviews and i'll try updating as fast as possible. Well I hope u enjoy.

* * *

The next morning when everyone who was gonna partake in the mission arrived at kakashi's house they held a small meeting in the living room.

"well for anyone who hasn't figured it out yet, this mission will mostly be taking place at my house, there for I will be in charge." said Kakashi mainly looking to naruto.

"Yeah yeah, we know already, so what exactly is the mission" said naruto annoyed.

"We will be protecting Aai from Itachi Uchiha" said Kakashi pointing to the little girl sitting on the floor in front of him. As he pointed everyone looked as if just realizing she was there.

Sakura and Hinata smiled warmly at her, while naruto just gaped at her and Sasuke just studied her like she was under a microscope. (a/n: why I don't know couldn't think of anything for him)

"Hello Aai, I'm sakura"said Sakura cheerily.

"Hello I'm Hinata"said Hinata.

"I'm Sasuke" Sasuke said while thinking to himself _'when did she become so bold and stop stuttering and blushing'_

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be the next hokage!" Naruto practically yelled, jumping in his seat, this earned naruto a good crack to the head from Hinata as she told him "quiet naruto, you don't want to scare her would you?"

"I wont scare her" naruto said a little quieter. Hinata gave him a sharp look, "ok"said naruto very quietly for him "sorry Aai"

"Thank you Naruto"said Hinata

"Anyways, back to the mission" said Kakashi before there could be any more interruptions "as I said before we will be protecting Aai at my house and…."

"Um excuse me Kakashi"said Sakura shyly. This surprised everyone because they were used to Sakura being the bold one compared to Hinata.

"Yes sakura"said Kakashi looking up from his book.

"Well, since we're all living here now, wouldn't it be considered our house?" Sakura said getting quieter by the second and she made sure to point to everyone in the room.

"Well I guess. But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Kakashi, a little confused at what she was getting at.

"Oh nothing" Sakura said blushing a little, but she bowed her head so her hair covered her face and no one could see "just popped into my head."

"ok,well anyways, since we're all living here anyways there shouldn't be any problems with making arrangements for this mission, seeing as its probably gonna be at least a couple of months." Said Kakashi as he went back to his book, "we won't really need to set up shifts to watch her except for at night, which we can set up later. Ok I think that's it. Any questions?"

"Yeah I got one" said naruto "how come she don't talk?" naruto said reaching out to poke her. As naruto did this both Hinata and Sakura hit him upside the head. "Owwww" naruto said rubbing his head "I was just wondering"

"She's obviously shy, baka" said Sakura, back to her old self.

Sasuke just sat their ignoring them all through all of this, but he was also thinking of Aai and Itachi and everything happening. Kakashi just rolled his eye and kept reading. After some more naruto-Sakura bickering everything was real quiet, until suddenly they all heard an extremely loud grumble. At once everyone looked at naruto, "hey it wasn't me, even ask Hinata, I just ate." Naruto protested loudly.

"Like that means a lot, dobe"said Sasuke, speaking for only the second time.

"Shut up teme" said naruto even louder.

"Then who was it?" said Sakura.

Then they all looked at Aai with shocked faces (except Sasuke and Kakashi, cause Kakashi has a mask and Sasuke's just too cool for that (ha)).

"Are you hungry Aai?" asked Kakashi nicely, putting down his book (OMG!). Aai nodded her head real fast while holding her stomach. "Ok" said kakashi turning his head to look at Sakura and Hinata "would you two like to fix something, I would prefer not going out with Aai?"

"Sure Kakashi" said Sakura as the two stood up. "Anything in particular you guys want?" they all shook their heads no "k"

"I'll eat anything Hinata makes" said naruto practically bouncing up and down, again "you'll love her cooking, it's delicious" naruto said smiling at Aai.

She smiled a little and nodded her head.

* * *

A/N:well hope you enjoyed it and it wasnt too bad. please review it will make me feel better.) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Yeah!!! I'm so happy I got 2 reviews. Thank you soooooo much headeranderson and Jellybananza!!!!!!!! You are my first two reviewers. Anyways sorry it took so long to update, schools been killing me. Well I'll try to update faster but I can't promise anything. So please review and enjoy

While the girls went and cooked and Naruto and Kakashi talked to Aai, Seasick got up and sat in a corner of the room. He had spent enough time with them for him. Sasuke sat and continued thinking of the situation. 'how was he to treat her, technically she was his niece. Should he tell her? She's already activated the Sharingan,has Itachi trained her at all?' he continued brooding while Naruto and Kakashi tried to get Aai to talk.

"Oh Aai you're so lucky to be here" Naruto yelled,now that Sakura and Hinata were out of the room he wasn't afraid of getting hit for being loud, "we're gonna have so much fun!"

she smiled tentatively again,kind of Intimidated by the boisterous ninja. Kakashi leaned forward and put his hand on Aai's head, she looked up as he smiled and said "don't worry, you can just ignore him, that's what we do most of the time."

"hey!" Naruto yelled, jumping up.

From the kitchen you could hear Hinata with a slightly raised voice say "Naruto, you'd better not be yelling and scarring Aai"

Naruto plopped to the ground and said "I'm not" as quietly as he could while still making sure Hinata could hear him.

Kakashi sighed and leaned back in his chair. He was still getting used to having this many people in his home,but was happy that nothing had really changed with them. All of a sudden he felt a tug at his pant leg, he looked down to see Aai looking up at him with pupp6y dog eyes and holding her hands up towards him. He arched an eyebrow and thought ' what does she want?' then it hit him. " do you want me to pick you up?" he asked, Aai nodded her head. So with one arm he reached down and picked her up and set her on his lap while with the other he quickly put away his precious book. Kakashi sat absolutely still with Aai sitting on his knee, but she moved closer and closer to him. Eventually she was right beside him with her head lying on his chest. Kakashi just looked down and stared at the little girl currently using him as a pillow. 'it's amazing she wants to be this close,I'd of thought she'd have that cold distant attitude from Itachi.' Naruto watched all this quietly amazingly. When Aai leaned against Kakashi he starred at them for a few seconds then started laughing his head off. Kakashi sent him his fiercest death glare but it went completely unnoticed.

The girls wondering about the silence then sudden laughter by Naruto, plus the food was done, went into the living room. What they saw made them laugh too. Kakashi was sitting in his chair completely frozen, not even blinking, with a death glare directed at naruto.but the funny part was little Aai currently using Kakashi as a pillow. An :ahhhhhhhhh, how cute" also came with the girls laughter. As Kakashi heard the extra laughter he looked up to see Hinata and Sakura standing in the doorway.

To get the spotlight off of him he asked them "is dinner ready?" the girls nodded and went to the kitchen still smiling. As the girls stood there and as they walked back to the kitchen Sakura thought 'ahhh how cute, too bad I didn't have a camera, that would have been awesome blackmail. Kakashi showing his warm side. He'll kill us if we tell anyone. He seemed pretty uncomfortable but I wonder how he'll act as he gets used to her?' sakuras ramblings in her head continued like this for awhile.

In the living room Naruto jumped up and shouted "yes, delicious food!" as he ran to the kitchen.sasuke just rolled his eyes and followed into the kitchen.

When everyone else was in the kitchen Kakashi gently tapped Aai's shoulder and asked "hey, do you want me to carry you or can you walk?" when she didn't move he took that as an answer saying she wanted to be carried. He sighed and stood up with Aai in his arms and went into the kitchen with the rest thinking ' they're going to use this mission as an excuse to torture me.'

After dinner they all sat in the living room, getting everyone used to the idea of living with each other and trying to get Aai to be more comfortable and open up. Let's just say for some it was easier than others.

Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata were very happy that they were gonna be living together. "this is going to be so much fun!" Naruto yelled, but for once he didn't get hit. This is because the girls were yelling and jumping along with him.

"I know" Sakura said "its gonna be like one really really long sleepover!"

Kakashi rolled his eye and sighed ' they are driving me nuts already.' "you know, this is a mission" Kakashi said sternly not joining in with their laughing and yelling.

"oh come on Kakashi lighten up" Naruto said jumping off the ground and over to where Kakashi was in the chair.

"yes, be happy for Aai's sake" Hinata said, also getting up "you don't want her bored out of her mind, do you?"

"it's my job to protect her not entertain her"said Kakashi.

"yes but if children get bored they get annoying" said Sakura joining the other two standing by Kakashi,' just like Naruto" she said pointing to Naruto.

"yeah….hey!"naruto said finally catching on. The girls started laughing at him.

Kakashi smiled "well I guess I don't want another Naruto" he said laughing a little at the look on the blonde's face. During this Aai was once again sitting on the floor in front of Kakashi and when the other three had got up and surrounded him she had also been included and felt intimidated by them standing that close, she pressed herself into the chair as much as she could. No one realized this until Kakashi felt a tug at his pant leg again and looked down to see her looking at him with those puppy dog eyes again. He couldn't help but smile at her " come here" he said reaching his arms down to hers, she quickly jumped onto his lap and snuggled into him. When the other four in the room saw this they couldn't help but stare, then there was mixed reactions.

The two girls 'ahhh'd ' at them, Naruto started laughing which got him two smacks to the head and Sasuke smirked and said "you're getting soft old man." And Kakashi sent them each a specialized death glare.they all stopped their cooing and laughing but they still thought it was kinda funny that twice now the little girl had crawled onto Kakashi's lap and had not gone to anyone else.

Naruto thought to himself 'ohhh too bad I don't got a camera, but I can still tell everyone.hahaha'

While Hinata thought 'I wonder why she's only going to Kakashi? Oh well, at least she's starting to feel comfortable and opening up to one of us.'

While Sasuke thought 'I wonder why she's getting so close to Kakashi when the girls and even Naruto are being much more kind and caring?'

And Sakura thought 'wow he sure softened up fast. Mormally he would have set her on his knee but that time he set her up against him and was trying to comfort her. He almost seemed a little protective of her too when we were all looking at her. I wonder how good he'll be with her once she starts opening up? I wonder if he would like to have his own kids?'

**A/N: **ohhhhhh I wonder what's gonna happen? Seriously I'm not exactly sure. I got an idea but any suggestions you give I'll try and work in into the story. Review please!!!! )


End file.
